


Accidental hug

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Steve is an art student, no powers, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is waiting for Bucky at the galery where he will have a small exposition. Instead he meets billionaire Tony Stark in a very unfortunate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental hug

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is kind of gone, so this isn't beta-ed. I hope it's not too bad. Also, if anyone wants to beta or proofread some fics, please let me know! Kinda desperate here.

Steve walked through the gallery. Several other grad students were still hanging their work on the walls, but Steve was already done. Every year the best graduating art students could each pick three pieces to create an exposition in a gallery close to their college. Steve was absolutely honored that he was chosen, but it also made him nervous. Now the entire city could see his work. He took another look at the wall where his paintings were and couldn't help but smile. He shouldn’t worry, they were good.

Only thing left to do was the lightning. Steve's best friend Bucky would come over and help him with it. He was better with the technical stuff than Steve was. And of course Bucky would finally get to see Steve's masterpieces, as he called them. It embarrassed Steve to no end, much to Bucky's liking.

Steve turned around to see if he could help any of the others when he noticed his friend. Bucky was strolling through the gallery, looking at the paintings, probably searching for Steve. He was wearing his old coat, his favorite baseball  cap, and a pair of hundred year old jeans, as always. But he would dress up for the opening tonight. Steve approached him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

'I thought you'd come and look at my pieces first,' he said.

The words hardly left his mouth when Steve realized that Bucky had shrunk. Whomever he was hugging, it was not his friend. Immediately he let go again and stepped back, eyes wide in horror. A guy with a neatly trimmed goatee and a big grin turned to face him. He quickly checked Steve out from head to toe.

'I'd love to see your...pieces,' he said.

'I'm so sorry!' Steve said, his face red as a tomato. 'My friend has exactly the same jacket. I'm really sorry!'

'I'm not,' the man said with a grin. 'Don't worry about it. So, are you an artist or are you part of the collection?'

Steve would have blushed harder if that was possible. He didn't know if he should run or flirt back. The guy was kind of good looking. Steve was incredibly happy when he heard Bucky call his name. The real Bucky this time.

'Gotta go, I'm really sorry,' he mumbled, before he quickly walked away.

'You're bright red,' Bucky noted when he saw his friend.

Steve told him the entire story. Of course Bucky laughed his ass off.

'I know you're into guys, Stevie, but maybe that approach is a bit too direct, asking him to look at your junk,' he said with a big grin. 'That's a bit too much for most people. Now let me see that art of yours!'

Steve showed him his three paintings. Bucky admired them for a few minutes, asking some questions, before they fixed the lightning. When everything looked absolutely perfect they went home to change.

'So, any hot chicks coming to see your work tonight?' Bucky asked. 'Because I want to try out your new flirting technique.'

'Yes, I invited Natasha,' Steve laughed. 'But don't go randomly hugging her. She will rip off your arm or something. Clint is coming too.'

'Ugh, do you hate me that much?' Bucky sighed. 'I don't believe they're just friends. He'll kill me if I'd try to even look at her!'

Steve rolled his eyes. 'Don't make it your mission to find out if she's single tonight. I already embarrassed myself enough for one day, I can't deal with any more than this.'

'Promise!' Bucky said, but the moment the exposition was opened, he made his way to Natasha. Steve didn't mind very much, there were plenty of people to talk to, maybe even potential buyers! He explained his way of working and his art to several people and asked the other students about their experiences. It was really nice and Steve enjoyed himself. He smiled as he watched his paintings. When he made them he hadn't thought they were any good, but he got a lot of compliments.

His mood changed when he felt an arm around his waist. Slowly Steve turned to face the person who was holding him, and it's exactly who he feared it would be.

'Hello again,' said the guy he accidently hugged. 'So these are your pieces?'

'Yes,' Steve answered. He already felt his blush coming back. Not because the guy had found him or that he was touching him, but because he recognized him, now that he was wearing a suit. It was billionaire businessman Tony Stark.

'You're one of the best painters here,' Tony said. 'Very nice. I like the skyline with my tower on it.'

'Thank you, mister Stark,' Steve said. He felt incredibly hot and he hoped Tony wouldn't notice.

'Call me Tony. What's your name, artist?'

'Steve. Steve Rogers,' Steve answered.

'Nice to meet you, Steve,' Tony said with a smirk. He winked at Steve before he let go and walked away.

Steve didn't know what to think of it, but he hoped nobody had seen it. Of course he had no such luck. His friends had been watching.

'Was Tony Stark just holding you?' Natasha asked. 'Do you have something you need to tell us, Steve?'

'He is the guy I accidentally hugged this afternoon,' Steve confessed with a deep sigh.

Bucky couldn't stop laughing. He laughed until there were tears in his eyes. 'Things like that only ever happen to you!'

Steve groaned and got himself another drink. He could use it, knowing his friends wouldn't stop teasing him tonight. Still, it was a great night. He got some business cards and he already had a few ideas for new projects. The future looked bright!

When he got home Steve went straight to his bedroom. It had been a really long day and he was tired, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. A small piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Surprised Steve picked it up, he couldn't remember putting anything in his pocket.

It was a business card. It was Tony Stark's business card, one with his personal cell phone number. When Steve turned it around he couldn't stop a smile. Tony had written a small note to him.

_'I'd love to see your other ‘pieces’. Call me._

_-Tony_

Steve put the card on his nightstand. He was going to call first thing tomorrow.


End file.
